User blog:Sidorak12814/Story Update
Okay, so here I am once more at my keyboard, writing an update to a wiki full of people whom I hope will read this blog. As the title implies, I am here to update you people as to what is going on in our stories. I will divide the blog into sections to focus on each story about which an update is required. Land of War/Altronia The story hit a bit of a speed bump for two main reasons. First, I had computer issues, and only recently did the trouble abate. Second, my church was hosting VBS right after my troubles were removed, so I and Argh had little time to move on in the writing. This second reason leads into a result: the story has not been updated in about two weeks. and before that, almost a month. Now, there is actually a third circumstance as well. Since I have paused in my writing to wait for Argh to begin writing for the EXTEREMELY PIVOTAL EVENT that is coming up in the battle, I am not going anywhere. And I'm usually the more productive one, too. Sorry, Argh. It's true. I also cheated, though. I took fewer individual battle scenes to get to the Checkpoint that you did. Anyway, so it's paused for the time being, but hopefully with Argh having a bunch of free time that he mentioned to me earlier today, he'll catch up with me and we'll get right moving along. Then I'll end my chapter and update the story pages on the CBWiki and Wikitronia. Gone Tomorrow Yeah, on this one I was a major lazy bum. I almost forgot about it for my entire hiatus, and only completed one chapter. And half of it was done at my last debate tournament. I am so sad. I also have no female voice yet. I am considering getting my sister, but I'm still saving that as a last resort. I may drop the whole female voice idea, but at this point I'm willing to wait it out. Of course, my partner in podcast will have to read the script so she knows what she's getting into, and that's impossible if it AIN'T DONE YET. So I need to get to work. A Friend's Heel Lifted I completed two pages to get my bearings. Then I stopped. How pitiful. This time, it is completely my fault this story is taking forever. I need to get to that. Epiphany Some may say, "Huh? I've never heard of that one." That's because I am just announcing it now. True, the article has already existed for about an hour as of this typing, but many of you may miss that. So I'm announcing it right now. The protagonist will be Rayzok. It will be written after my current chapter of Land of War is done. I will post it here and on Author's Hangout simultaneously. There's a bit more on the article, but that's about all I can say about it now. This story will be cool if it turns out like I hope. Get ready for Rayzok to kick butt. He's just that kind of guy. Rising Writers Website My friend TimTime5 was kind enough to put up a website where he, Argh, and I will post our various stories for all to read. This includes the Altronia Continuity, Baterra Magna, and Spiffy story, along with Argh's War Forged from CHFWiki and a few other stories, some original to that website. You should check it out. ---- And that's about all I got to say as far as updates. I thank my friends, buddies, and companions for their advice, companionship, and support, and hope that my readers will stay faithful. Oh, and I will also continue to update Island of Power. That's all, folks! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 19:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts